


Luci's Girl

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, F/M, He explains, Mating, Mentions of Breeding and having pups, Omega Reader, Reader is made for Lucifer, Reader sneaks out of her room for food, Smut, Soulmates, but gets way more than just a snack ;), heat - Freeform, maybe a wee bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader, alone in the bunker during her heat, sneaks out for some food only to find that she wasn't exactly alone.





	Luci's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> It's only been a week but I was missing Ao3 waaaaay too much, so I had to post. I started this a while back but I finished it up tonight. I hope you darlings enjoy some Luci Lovin' ;)

* * *

 

You opened the door to your bedroom, just enough to peer out, and sighed in relief when you couldn't smell any recent Alpha scent in the bunker's main hallway. You had gone into heat a couple days ago and the boys had dug up a hunt a few hours away, opting to stay at a motel since it was the safest option for all three of you. Still cautious of Castiel, or any other Alphas, showing up unannounced, you silently inched down the hall to the kitchen, rummaging in the fridge for food.

 

Behind you, over the sounds of the crinkling chip bag, you could've sworn you heard footsteps and a few other noises that indicated you weren't alone. As quietly as you could manage, you shut the fridge and tried to hurry back to your room. Rounding the corner, you slammed into a firm chest and whimpered when the sensation of fingers closing around your arms finally registered. "Fuck, you smell good, Little Omega." Heat clouded mind or not, you could recognize the purr of his voice anywhere.

 

"Lucifer, please." You cried, "Let me go... Please, Alpha."

 

He loosened his grip and moaned, nuzzling your neck with his nose. "Love how you say Alpha, Sweetheart." You fought him to let go at first but your actions became weaker as his intoxicating scent filled your senses. He smirked, "I'll make you a deal... If you can walk away from me right now, I'll leave."

 

He released your arms and you peered up to him with curiosity in your eyes. "What if I don't?"

 

"Then I might be able to help with that heat of yours." The deal was too good, you couldn't walk away. Even if you hadn't been in heat you wouldn't have turned your back on Lucifer's offer. You had been lusting after the fallen angel for quite some time, and this may be your only chance. He brushed a strand of hair from your cheek and smiled, "You know I can hear those pretty little thoughts... You've really had a thing for me that long?"

 

"Since the first time I saw you. I caught your scent when you pinned me to that wall."

 

He scented the curve of your neck, placing a soft kiss to the spot he planned on marking. "Sweet little Y/N... Say yes to me, and I can give you what you need."

 

"Y-Yes... Please Alpha, help me." He lifted you into his arms and carried you to your room, kissing and worshipping your neck and chest the whole way.

 

"Sweet Omega." He laid you on the mattress and kissed up your stomach, lifting your thin tank top as he moved.

 

"Too many clothes Alpha." You whimpered, threading your fingers through his slightly messed hair.  

 

"I agree, Sweetheart." He snapped his fingers and you were naked beneath him, writhing in desperation. "Beautiful." He closed his mouth around your sensitive nipple, making you keen, before switching to your other one. "What do you say?"

 

"Please! Please, Alpha."

 

"Good girl." He smirked at you, his expression morphing into a dark, lustful, grin. His large hands closed around your thighs and pinned them open, while his tongue worked magic on your core. Lucifer had you begging to cum within minutes, though it felt like seconds. He worked you through your first orgasm and moaned against your hot skin, greedily taking everything your body was willing to give. He straightened up and admired your pleasure wracked body that shaking beneath his hands. Your slick glistened on his face and he wiped it away with the back of his arm. "Such a perfect little Omega."

 

"Ahh, Luci... Need your knot, Please. I want you."

 

Lucifer snapped his fingers again, instantly stripping himself naked, and joined you on the bed, sitting beside your hips. "Come here, Sweetheart." You rose to your knees quickly, obeying the dominant alpha, and he lifted you into his lap, pressing your chest against his and situating your legs on either side of him. He tenderly stroked up and down your thighs, "I want to claim you. But if you let me, you'll be mine for as long as we live. Forever."

 

You forced yourself to think of more words than just "Alpha" and "Please", fighting to form a sentence worthy of explaining your feelings. "I've wanted you for a long time, Lucifer... I want to be your omega. I wanna take care of you and give you pups, I wanna be yours."

 

"I knew it would be you." He smiled, crashing his lips to yours and lining up his thick length, filling you slowly. "Feel so perfect, Omega."

 

"So do you, Luci." Your head fell back and you ground your hips against his, forcing yourself down on his length deeper. "Please, Alpha. Fuck me like I'm yours."

 

His eyes glowed red, "You _are_ mine." With that, he thrust hard into you forcing a scream of pleasure from your throat. Lucifer pushed you on your back, still holding you tightly against him, and kept thrusting into you roughly.

 

"Alpha!" You cried, "Please, need your knot alpha."

 

"Who do you belong to?"

 

"You."

 

You whimpered your answer, and Lucifer growled, filling you deeper. "Who do you belong to?"

 

"I'm yours alpha, only yours!"

 

"Good little omega." He kept thrust into you over and over, his knot swelling inside you, and keeping you in place on his thick cock. When he couldn't move anymore, he leaned down to place his claim. His teeth broke the surface, sinking into your tender skin and drawing blood. You whimpered as the power of his claim surged through your veins like fire, and all you could do was lay there and pant, like the willing mate you were. When he finished, he licked away the drops of blood and pain from your claiming mark, admiring it like it was art. "My beautiful little mate, I know you'll be so good for me."

 

"Wanna please you, Alpha."

 

"I know, Sweetheart, you're such a good omega... You're the only one who can even think of bearing my pups, you know that?"

 

"What do you mean?" Your eyes were growing heavy and you weren't entirely sure you'd remember but you wanted to know at least for a few minutes.

 

"I'm one of the most powerful angels ever created, giving birth to my pups would kill most omegas... Except you, you're made for it.” He pressed his lips to yours and coursed his hands along your curves, “This beautiful little omega body of yours is specifically designed for me. Your body can withstand the power of our pups."

 

His words sobered you and you found yourself growing increasingly anger that you had allowed him to claim you. "So my whole existence is basically just to be your breeding bitch."  

 

"Don't say it like that... Please. You're my omega, my soul mate. The fact that you can birth our pups is a good thing, if you couldn't then you could die, and it would be all my fault." He nuzzled his nose against your cheek and you felt the first wave of his emotions wash over you. You could feel his worry and his protective feelings about you. He really would be heartbroken if something happened to you. "I would be devastated, Y/N. I've been trying to court your for months, I just didn't know you had felt the same."

 

“I didn’t think you could feel the same. I mean, look at us, you were the most beautiful angel ever created, and I’m just a hunter… A hunter whose friends have tried to kill you more than once. I know you fell, but that doesn’t matter to me, I still didn’t think I was good enough-- Hell, I still don’t think I’m good enough.” He stroked your hair, leaning in to kiss you.

 

“I’m not a touchy feely person, Y/N, but I do love you. I might not always tell you that during our relationship, but I will always love you… I can’t believe I finally got to claim you, my gorgeous little soulmate.

 

“I love you, Alpha.” You rocked your hips up, pressing his cock against your cervix, making you moan and reigniting the flame inside of him.

 

A low growl rumbled through his chest and Lucifer smirked, nipping at your jawline, “I can’t wait to start the next round… I’m gonna knot my little omega all night.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, you lovelies may be happy to know that I have another project in the works for your reading pleasure (hopefully, ya like it lol). It'll be 30 chapters long, I have three written and 20/30 currently planned out so that I just have to write them.
> 
> I do also plan to continue my Chuck story and my Benny series, my apologies to those that I've left hanging with those two. I'm currently working on a chapter for my Chuck story, but the writer's block is hitting HARD with those two storylines. I love and adore you all 
> 
> XOXO  
> SammysDove_CrowleysKitten


End file.
